Can't Smile Don't Blame
Darkness On The Other Side When they arrived back at Kisara's mansion, Mina seemed thoroughly stressed. "That...that inconsiderate....insufferable....son of a bitch!" Rarely one to swear, Mina, in her stress, seemed to be manipulating reish in the direction of one of Kisara's priceless sculptures. A servant with decent reflexes managed to save Kisara a few hundred thousand yen. "We rarely speak, and when he finally decides to call me up himself, it's for something like this!" She punched a wall, before slumping to the ground. "I wish Mom was still alive..." Marin held Mina closely, rubbing her shoulders; trying her very best to comfort her lover. "Shh. It's all gonna be fine...I'm here for you, Kisara is here for you. You don't need to worry about that jackass because you have us...but if she's dead, wouldn't she have turned to a Soul?" "She's passed on though." Mina said with an air of finality, wrapping her arms around Marin.. "We Quincy are monks, not mediums, it's not like I can contact a deceased soul anyway..." Kisara sighed. "...Mina, I can try and console you. Your mother loved you and Hatoko. That's an undeniable truth. Even though I don't know anything about you; the fact that you're happy now proves it. If the death of your mother soured your father, then someway, somehow, you'll be able to make him smile again; just help him remember, even though the love of his life is gone, there's two wonderful daughters that he should cherish. ...I bet this sounds ironic, coming from the person with no parents." "I'd be more than happy to look at it that way, if everything had played out like a television show." Mina sighed. "My father never had much regard for me to begin with, at least not as a child. With him, it was always 'Quincy this', and 'Quincy that'. He focused more on the Holy Training than anything else. I got the attention I required as a growing child from Mom." She seemed to be looking away from everything as it was, her eyes seeing far into the past now. "If I had problems, if I needed to confide in someone, if I was hurt, I'd go to her, and she'd be there. Father was too busy with his own casework, and anytime he spent with me was during training, and that was about it." "Then you have my permission to knock his goddamn lights out. Hell, I'll help you." Kisara was put-off by this; she hated it when her inspirational words went to waste. Marin tugged on Mina's arm tightly; smiling radiantly. "Bah. Forget about that asshole; you have US. There's nothing to worry about. We're all here for you- and as a team, we'll get through it." Mina smiled, returning the hug happily. "Good point. I have you guys, Father can just go f-." Causing everyone to jump, Mina's cellphone began to ring, and she quickly scrambled into her bra trying to grab it. Pulling it out, she flipped it open. "Hello? Who is-! Oh!! Sam!" Her voice picked up immediately, it was obvious she knew the person. "How are you doing!? I know, it's been a few years, hasn't it? America? Again?" It was quite obvious everyone was confused. Who was Mina talking to? "Oh, you too? Alright, I'll be right there. Set out a few plates, I'm bringing my girlfriend and my other friends. Yes, I told you I wasn't single anymore, do you not read letters? No, you know I don't like technology, why do you think I still have a flipphone? Alright, I'll be there in a few minutes!" She flipped her phone shut, and looked rather bright. Marin tapped her foot against the floor as she folded her arms, growling like an animal. "...And WHO is this?" "You'll see soon!" Mina replied. "It's an old friend of mine, just returned from America! Why don't we go pay a visit?" END